


My Friend the Rabbit

by shelleysprometheus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: The Abominable Bride, Freeform, M/M, Poetry, Sherlock's drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelleysprometheus/pseuds/shelleysprometheus
Summary: Inspired as always by my muse, my afflatus, the divine @johnlocklover221 and in this instance the mind altering beauty of her White Rabbit edit:https://johnlocklover221.tumblr.com/post/178355977304/sherlock-white-rabbit-tags-3-belle82devart.





	My Friend the Rabbit

_there's something about that rabbit - there's something about his voice - there's something about his calling - that leaves me with no choice_

_there's something about his whisper - there's something about his shout - there's something about my veins on fire - that takes away all doubt_

_it fills my mind with stillness - it takes away the pain - it brings with it a sense of peace - I know I'll chase again_

_and I chase to find the answer - and I chase to find the sight - and I chase to find the meaning - and to put the puzzle right_

_and I like my friend the rabbit - and I like to hear him call - and I fancy that he likes me - but I know that I will fall_

_because my friend the rabbit knows me - he knows where my secrets lie - he knows that I can't resist him - and before him I will die_

_in pursuit of the puzzle's solution - in pursuit of the greatness of mind - in pursuit of all the things I seek - he knows that I will find_

_any way to find him - any way to fall - any way to catch him - and in the end, end up with nothing_

_I will end up with nothing at all_  



End file.
